La pelea
by Hiraka
Summary: Esa pelea que siempre terminaba en sonrisas.


Hola gente que gusta de historias de Fairy Tail y en especial aquellas que tratan de la pareja mas genial Natsu & Lucy.

Este es mi primer escrito del fandom (terminado) que aunque sabia que seria Nalu nunca creí que seria de esta forma (?) bueno espero les guste. ami en particular me gusto mucho la idea, y fui feliz mientras que lo escribía (de madrugada escuchando música de An Café xD) gracias por leer y perdonen los errores ortográficos y de redacción que pueda haber pero no encontré un beta ._. así que pueden dejar reviews con las quejas lol.

**Título:** La pelea  
**Resumen:** Esa pelea que siempre terminaba en sonrisas  
**Pairing:** Natsu & secreto  
**Género:** Humor/Familia  
**Rating:** K  
**Número de palabras: **777  
**Disclaimer:** FT no me pertenece (bueno solo Gray xD) por que de ser así el Nalu ya estaría 100% confirmado ;3 … es propiedad de Hiro Mashima  
**Notas:** Bueno esta historia nació por que estaba re-leyendo (de nuevo) fanfics de mi (mensA amada) autora favorita (RukianA) Suilen como es conocida en fanfiction, el fanfic al que me refiero es un lindo mini-one-shot de nombre Numero uno de la serie bleach así que si les gusta esa serie y el Ichiruki se los recomiendo ampliamente

* * *

_Dedicado especialmente a mi querida RukianA (Suilen) por que de no ser por ti esto no hubiera sido escrito, y por que te quiero 3_

* * *

**La Pelea**

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas cruzo el enorme portón del gremio mas escandaloso de Fiore: Fairy Tail, sus enormes ojos marrones echaron un leve vistazo ala por demás enorme habitación llena de gente ruidosa que tanto admiraba, pero no encontró a su objetivo principal así que se acerco a una de las tantas mesas por algo de ayuda.

—Erza-nee — hablo fuerte y claro pero con ese tono infantil de una niña propia de su edad.

—¡Layla-chan! — exclamo la pelirroja feliz al ver a esa _adorable_ criatura—. Déjame adivinar, una pelea de nuevo —dijo y le sonrío.

—Sip —soltó con alegría—. Esta vez le ganare —soltó levantado uno de sus puños y su mirada obtuvo un brillo especial.

—¿Sabe tu mama que estas aquí? —

—Bueno… —soltó algo apenada—. Deje una nota —contesto al momento que pasaba una mano por su largo cabello y saco la lengua.

—Nunca cambias —dijo la mayor y froto la cabeza de la niña—. En fin… Natsu esta en la parte de arriba, creo que pelea con Gray de nuevo —suspiro—. Ve y atrápalo —le dijo con un tono alentador y la niña echo a correr enérgicamente.

Mientras corría el gremio la observaba, era tan común verla por ahí siempre buscando a ese dragón de fuego en busca de una pelea se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que esos dos tenían el mismo espíritu de lucha y aun mas sorprendente era ver que esa pequeña criatura tenia el talento de hacer que el incansable Natsu retrocediera.

La niña vislumbro al hombre que buscaba y sonrío, el hombre sentado en la mesa al notarla la miro desafiante, así que sin mas la niña corrió y se lanzo hacia el con un ataque que el hombre conocía perfectamente, en el acto el mago de hielo y el pequeño exceed azul que estaban junto al el apenas pudieron retroceder fuera del área de daño de esos dos.

—¡Karyuu no… —rugió con fuerza la pequeña mientras el fuego cubría su pequeño puño—, tekken! —grito a todo pulmón dirigiendo el puño al rostro del hombre.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —exclamo divertido el dragón slayer esquivando el ataque.

La pequeña sonrío ampliamente y aprovechando su tamaño lanzo una patada directo en la espinilla del mayor haciéndolo retroceder chocando con la silla en la que estaba sentado minutos antes haciendo que este cayera de espalda contra el suelo, la niña río divertida.

—¡Eso es Layla-chan dale su merecido a ese idiota! —grito enérgico Gray mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—Natsu te van a ganar —soltó en tono burlón Happy mientras mordía su pescado.

El hombre aun en el suelo replico ante los comentarios de sus amigos sin prestar atención ala pequeña que tomaba impulso para lanzar un ataque aun mayor, un rugido de dragón.

—Ábrete portal al templo del león ¡Loki! —se escucho repentinamente.

Todos voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, en donde de pie estaba Lucy, la rubia maga celestial; el espíritu invocado salio a escena y supo de inmediato que hacer, ya que en repetidas ocasiones este detenía ala pequeña _criatura_, así que como acostumbraba la tomo entre sus brazos, la pequeña miro al joven espíritu y un hermoso rubor surco sus mejillas que hizo que cualquier signo de ataque desapareciera, el espíritu sonrío con autosuficiencia y coloco ala niña frente a su madre y desapareció.

—¡Mama! —bufo la niña haciendo un gracioso puchero—, ¡eso es injusto estaba a punto de ganarle! —replico.

—¡No es cierto! —la replica ahora era por parte del dragón slayer—. Lucy deja que terminemos esto —pidió.

—¿Se supone que tu eres su padre? —contesto en forma interrogativa.

—Yo también me peleaba con Igneel —contesto como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Además Layla lo disfruta igual que yo —dijo y le sonrío ala pequeña.

—Si mama es divertido —intervino la niña.

—Pero saliste de casa sin permiso, no debería dejarte pelear en varios días —le contesto ala niña en tono autoritario.

—Layla vamos a casa con Lucy —soltó Natsu inmediatamente y se coloco frente a ella dándole la espalda en señal de que esta subiera—. En el camino haremos que olvide su pequeño enojo —susurro y le sonrío ampliamente.

—Bien —contesto y río juguetonamente mientras subía ala espalda de su padre.

Lucy suspiro pero no puedo evitar sonreír, siempre pasaba lo mismo nunca podía ser tan estricta con su hija y de algún modo su pequeña y Natsu siempre hacían que ella olvidara las travesuras del día, amaba a su pequeña familia esa en que las peleas de sus dos dragones siempre terminaban en sonrisas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

-Primero que nada el nombre de la niña fue Layla por que imagino que si Natsu y Lucy tuvieran un hijo en caso de ser niña seria Layla y en caso de ser niño Igneel, si mi loca imaginación xDDDDDD.

-Segundo no tengo la mas mínima idea si un dragón slayer puede enseñar sus técnicas a su hijo/hija (ningún dragón slayer en la serie tiene un hijo como para saberlo lol) pero en mi historia si es posible xDDDDD.


End file.
